


you’re so pretty when you cry.

by snowangels



Series: not bright up here. [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pining, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels
Summary: dongmin was always so pretty.(too pretty).





	you’re so pretty when you cry.

**Author's Note:**

> (not edited. there is non-graphic rape scene so please be careful!)

 

Dongmin hated being pretty. He couldn't escape it, and he couldn't make himself ugly, so the thing he hated most about himself trailed with him everywhere he went. The first thing they noticed on variety shows were his looks, and sometimes even the only thing, leaving him to think later in bed that it was the only thing he was good at; looking _pretty_.

 

It wasn't like he completley hated the compliments. He loves it when Bin whispered in his ear at night, telling him that he was beautiful under the moon light drifting through the windows. But he really hated the compliments when he had gone through another one of _those_ nights, barely able to keep a smile on his face when someone calls him gorgeous yet again.

 

Compliments on his visuals are on repeat at this point, never the rare ones about his singing or smarts or anything else really. Sometimes Dongmin thinks he was only put in Astro for his face, and just maybe he really was.

 

Because he can still remember walking behind his manager, about a month before his debut, inside a luxiours hotel that he could only dream to stay in. He was sure that he couldn't even afford the least expensive room, by the way everything inside the lobby was draped in gold and by how the large chandeliers stood still above his head.

 

"Come on," His manager mumbled, rough and harsh as he grabbed Dongmin's wrist and forceably pulled him along. The younger man was dragged inside an elevator, and he watched the doors close him in while his manager clicked a floor with his free hand.

 

Dongmin was dragged yet again, but this time out of the elevator, walked right to a door with the number 36 on it. He was confused, but kept quiet as his manager finally let go of him, only to grab his phone out of his pocket. Dongmin watched him text someone a short message, and couldn't possibly look away quick enough when the man put his phone away and looked back towards the shorter.

 

"Ah, look at me again, _Eunwoo_ ," The manager ordered, a sickly sweet tone used when he spoke Dongmin’s stage name. The younger turned his eyes back instantly, and he would always think back to the moment he did, because maybe if he hadn’t had been so _submissive_ , nothing would’ve happened.

 

His manager smiled at him, trying to calm him down maybe, but it wasn’t like it worked, “I’m going to leave you with this man now. He’s very important, he helps fund out company and he’s going to help you debut, so you must listen to everything he says. And I mean everything, because if you upset him, we’ll all be screwed. Understand?”

 

Dongmin nods, even though he’s scared now, trembling so hard that he feels like he’s going to fall over at any moment. He didn’t want to know what was about to happen, because if his mind was taking him in the right direction, this meeting wasn’t going to be good for him.

 

His manager’s smile grew bigger, and he patted Dongmin’s cheeks before he announced that he was leaving. Just as he started to walk away, the door opened, and a man that was taller than both Dongmin and his manager appeared behind it. The young trainee swallowed his nerves, and tried to calm down some as he looked over the man’s expensive suit and shaven face.

 

“You must be Eunwoo,” Was the first thing the stranger (always a stranger) said, “Come in, come in.”

 

Dongmin allowed himself to bow a little, then walk inside the hotel room. He flinched some when the sound of the door closing and locking was heard from behind him, but he forced himself to slide his shoes off and then move to sit on one of the single chairs.

 

Instead of the man sitting in the other single chair, he instead sat on the single king-sized bed, then motioned for Dongmin to join him. The youngers eyes were watering and his body was trembling even more at the motion, but he simply sniffed and stood up as wanted. He walked with quiet steps to the man, sitting as far away as he could. It didn’t work, because the stranger then scooted over.

 

“You must know what this is by now, huh?” The stranger mumbled, reaching out and stroking his cheek softly with one hand. Dongmin nodded, because he didn’t know what else to do, and then the older man hummed, “Good, I don’t have to talk about all the meaningless things first then. We can get right to it, baby, yeah?”

 

Dongmin knew the man wasn’t expecting an answer, so he simply flinched when the hand slid down to the bottom of his shirt. The man gripped it harshly, pulling it up and then waiting for Dongmin to hold his arms up so he could take the garment off. Only, the boy didn’t, because by then his closed eyes were spilling tears and he was holding back whines by digging his teeth into his bottom lip.

 

“Aw, babydoll,” The man whispered, letting one hand leave his shirt to wipe away some of the fallen tears, “You know, you’re even pretty when you cry. So pretty...”

 

Dongmin sniffed and felt the man start to manhandle him himself in an effort to take off his shirt. Eventually, his shirt was off, and the man was pushing him down to lay on the bed. He was full on sobbing by then, not wanting to be but not knowing how to stop by then.

 

The man wouldn’t stop mumbling about how pretty he was as he pulled his jeans down his legs forecfully, or when he took his own clothes off, and even left the breaths of it on his skin as he kissed and sucked on his pale skin while holding down his arms in a deathly grip. He could barely process the man pulling down his underwear and trying to part his legs, only for Dongmin to try and keep them together.

 

“Baby, don’t be difficult,” The man growled, all mean and nasty as he leaned over and gripped at Dongmin’s hair, pulling it as he started to kiss him again, other hand trailing across his stomach and any other expanse he could reach.

 

He fully bawled when the man finally parted his legs, probably leaving bruises on his thighs as he did. He couldn’t breath by then, couldn’t fight anymore (not like he really could at the start of it all, really), but everything stopped as he felt something thrust in, and it was like his whole world stopped.

 

He silently let out a few more tears, but he was quiet the rest of his assault, and after. He didn’t let out any more choked whines, breathy pleas, or watery sobs. He simply layed there, and wondered off to the image off himself debuting like he had tried the whole time.

 

Dongmin really did think about fighting harder, and after when he was laying in bed after a long, scorching shower, he thought about leaving. Being an idol wasn’t a life-long dream of his, and he could always go for something else, be something else.

 

But as he heard the creak of his bunkbed as Bin turned in his sleep, he realized that he couldn’t leave. He had worked hard, hadn’t he? Went through all the training, all the harships and struggles. He had fallen in love, even, with the man he was going to sing, dance, and work with. He couldn’t possibly leave, couldn’t fight, couldn’t protest any. He had to be pliant, he had to obey, because everything would go wrong if he didn’t, people could possibly suffer if he didn’t.

 

So he closed his eyes, and simply replayed his attack over and over until the sun appeared the next morning.

 

...

 

( _Dongmin wished he wasn’t pretty_.)

**Author's Note:**

> astro are soft why did i write this
> 
> i got this idea after reading an infinite fic and im sure this doesn’t actually happen djdjdj im sure astro are treated well but im angsty so of course i get an idea like this :’) im sorry feel free to yell at me-
> 
> pls leave comments and kudos though? thank you i love you, hope you have a nice day!!


End file.
